emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Vecona
Vecona, or Janet Seifert, is a German costume and fashion designer that became one of the first Bloody Crumpet to join Emilie Autumn on stage after Lady Joo Hee and Jacinda. She provided costuming for the years she was involved with the Asylum and was the acting Captain of "Vecona's Seamstress Navy" until 2008. She is now embarking on a new vintage clothing line and continues to sell hand-made costumes and clothing from her websites (see at the bottom of the page). She is located in Germany. As a Bloody Crumpet Performer and Costumer Vecona was the first Captain of the Asylum, followed by Captain Maggot. She was the on-stage embodiment of The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls' ''Jolie Rouge and the resident costumer for Autumn and the other Bloody Crumpets. She was involved in all tours until her departure in September of 2008, when she left to be able to focus on her personal projects more heavily. Her costuming work also appeared off-stage in Autumn's ''4 o'Clock photoshoot with Angst-im-Wald Vecona's fans belonged to Vecona's Seamstress Navy. Departure This is the offical goodbye letter Vecona wrote explaining her departure. It was provided in German on her MySpace blog, though can no longer be accessed there with translation from a user on The Asylum Forum. Ihr Lieben, 'bald geht es los und Emilie Autumn startet zusammen mit ihren Bloody Crumpets zur nächsten Tour. Verpasse nicht die Show in deiner Nähe und lass dich von neuen schillernden Einblicken in ihr Asylum musikalisch und visuell zu verzaubern!Zusammen mit den Crumpets Aprella, Lucina, Veronica und Joo Hee als Captain Vecona heiße Bühnenluft zu atmen, lustige Teeparties abzuhalten und zusammen durch die Lande zu ziehen ist ein grossartiges Erlebnis und ein Riesenspass. Es haben sich im letzten Jahr herzliche Freundschaften entwickelt und es war mir eine Ehre, mit opulenten Kostümen, Bühnendekorationen und Performance meinen Teil zu diesem aussergewöhnlichem Universum beizutragen. Leider ist es nicht möglich ebenjene kreative Arbeit an der Nähmaschine für Wochen oder gar Monate einzustellen und das eigene Piratenschiff so eine lange Zeit allein und verlassen auf offener See treiben zu lassen. Auch dank deiner Nachfrage ist das Auftragsbuch üppig gefüllt und so nimmt Captain Vecona mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge Abschied vom Asylum. VECONA ist erster Linie ein Modelabel, auf das schon reichlich neue Aufgaben und Projekte warten, um realisiert zu werden und das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Du darfst also gespannt sein! Das neue Gewand einer ebenso grossartigen Künstlerin gibt es schon bald an dieser Stelle zu bestaunen. ^^ Herzlichen Dank an Emilie für die fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit und den wunderbaren Einblick in die Welt der Shows, Bühnen, Tourbusse und Hotels Europas. Die Zeit mit den Mädels eine unvergessliche Erfahrung und es wird ein Fest, sie bei anderer Gelegenheit wiederzusehen. :-) VECONA wünscht Emilie und den Crumpets eine herrliche und erfolgreiche Tour und dir viel Spass bei den Konzerten! Liebe Grüsse, '' Haus- und Hofschneiderin V.'' ENGLISH TRANSLATION Ahoy lovelies, It's not long until Emilie Autumn and her Bloody Crumpets start for the next tour. Don't miss the show near you and get enchanted by having a musical and visual glimpse in her asylum! It's a blast and great experience to breath hot stage air, have funny tea parties and travel with the crumpets Aprella, Lucina, Veronica and Joo Hee being Captain Vecona. During the last year cordially friendships have been grown and it was an honour to have a hand in this universe performing, building stage decoration and - most important - making opulent costumes. Unfortunately it's not possible to discontinue the main creative work an the sewing machine for weeks or even months and let drift the pirate ship alone and forsaken on the high seas. Thanks to your demand the book of commissions is full to the brim and so Captain Vecona takes leave of the asylum with mixed feelings. VECONA is a fashion label in the first place and many other jobs and projects are waiting for to be realized, so stay curious! The new costume of another great artist can be seen very soon at this point. ^^ Many thanks to Emilie for the creative cooperation, the incredible insight into the world of shows, stages, tour busses and hotels of europe. The time with the girls was unforgettable and I'm looking forward to see them again at the next opportunity. :-) VECONA wishes Emilie and her bloody crumpets a wonderful and successful tour and much fun for you at the shows! Warmest regards, royal seamstress V. Asylum Costume Auctions Shortly after Vecona's departure from all things Emilie Autumn, Emilie sold most (if not all) of Vecona's costumes on eBay to eager fans. As this editor understands it, Vecona did get half of all profits. The items sold include (with their winning prices): *Pink Corset - $381.00 *Ruffle Top - $126.51 *Striped Bloomers - $355.00 *White Bloomers - $600.00 *Ballerina Tutu - $202.50 *Pink Skirt Bustle - $178.50 *Ballerina Corset - $218.50 *The Striped Dress - $1,250.00 *Hurt Heart Corset - $1,009.88 *Sacred Heart Corset - 176.00 EU ($214.76) *"MAD" Straight Jacket - $520.00 Vecona has also recently sold a few Emilie Autumn items herself, most likely in a spring cleaning of her costume closets. The sofa and foostool were used in the "4 o'Clock" Angst-im-wald photoshoot. *Joulie Rouge's Hair (wig) - 59.00 EU *Striped Top Mini Dress - 90.00 EU *Baroque Chasielongue Mini Sofa - 181.00 EU *Baroque Footstool - 43.37 EU Personal Life and Career Vecona is currently launching her new Vintage line of clothing at Vecona Vintage, which seems to be a movement away from her old corsets and gothic attire. All of her clothing is made to order and can still be purchased (though not for cheap) at her websites below - if you ask, she's been known to re-create Emilie Autumn outfits for people, such as the Striped Dress and the Hurt Heart corset Websites * Vecona * Vecona Vintage * Vecona on Etsy * Vecona on Ebay Category:The Bloody Crumpets Category:Former Bloody Crumpets